


Criminal minds Oneshots->prompts

by est3er



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, M/M, Multi, Spencer Reid - Freeform, jennifer jareau - Freeform, spencer is bi idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est3er/pseuds/est3er
Summary: just a collection of one shots you can also find on tumblr on criminalmindsmoodrn <3
Relationships: HotchxBeth, HotchxHaley, JEmily, LukexReid, Morcia, Moreid - Relationship, pemily, temily
Kudos: 5





	Criminal minds Oneshots->prompts

_**"Hey don't do that, you'll hurt yourself"** _

Finally on the jet, after a case that mentally and ,some of the members of the team physically, destroyed them..

Emily was tired and she was resting her head on Tara's shoulder.The woman wouldn't mind she was happy to smell her lover hair scents, when her eyes locked with JJ's ones

"This was one hell of a case and she's amazing and I respect her but make sure she'll take some time off, okay?" she smiled at the comment the blonde made knowing that making Emily Prentiss take some time of wasn't going to be easy

"Sure I'll try my best jj, but you know her"Tara chuckled " won't be easy but I'll find a way"with a soft smile she was back on the case file, trying to get some paperwork done before landing.

There was a turbulence and a bit of panic set into Rossi"oh god please no I'm still young" everyone started laughing

"Yeah yeah you guys keep laughing at me and you'll never eat my food again"Said the old agent pointing his finger at each of his children.

In the mean time Emily was woken up by the sound of his agents laughing and trying to calm down Dave"Hey what time is it?" said Emily with a sleepy voice lifting her head up

"It's 1.30 am we still got two hours, you can sleep if you want..I'm doing the paperwork don't worry."Tara said as she turned her head to the woman

"oh okay, what's this-" Emily started rubbing her hand on the gauze on her forehead"Hey don't do that, you'll hurt yourself, you got a concussion, and you were bleeding, let's tryin not to reopen the wound"Tara moved her hand on Emily's and took both of their hands down, resting on the small table in fort of them

"Why don't we go get some tea?" "what about cof-" "Don't even start we are not going to get coffee you need to sleep Em"said Tara looking straight at Emily

"Whatever you say Doctor Lewis"with a smirk on her face they made their way on the 'bar' part of the jet

"Look"said Tara while pouring hot water in a cup

"You need to take some time off, you almost died today...and I'm not ready to lose you I think I never will be so please, please, take some time off"she was handling the cup to her girlfriend

"I don't wanna be home alone.. I wanna be with you and the team and I've got so much work to do I-" Tara had the most brilliant idea

"We both take time off!What do you say..."Said Tara getting closer and closer to Emily

"well I still have work to do I can't just leave everyone with their hands full"

"Even if it means that you don''t get to see me in the new outfit you bought for my birthday?" That wasn't something Emily could refuse and Tara knew that

"GUYS" said Emily loud enough to make everyone hear it"I'M TAKING A WEEK OFF I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO , JUST DON'T GET IN TROUBLE, DON'T CALL ME OR THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN OR I SWEAR I'LL FIRE YOU" they were all laughing their ass out and so was Tara , Emily turned her head back facing the agent she loved she went closer to her ear and said softly"that is called blackmailing Agent Lewis"

She went back looking at her eyes and winked"love you" was the words that came out of Emily's mouth after that "I know...love you too"


End file.
